Intuition féminine
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Alors que la famille Weasley est réunie au grand complet pour Noël, Rose est bien décidée à prouver à tous que Teddy et Victoire sont amoureux ! Pour cela, quoi de mieux que de jouer les entremetteuses ?


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2011 sur le site HPF, pour Marigolade. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie vraiment à la next-gen, si on oublie mon OS _Les Apprentis Marmitons_. J'espère que c'est convaincant !**

 **Cet OS se déroule au Noël 2016, pour le repérage chronologique.**

 **Je souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël à Marigolade, oui oui, même 4 ans plus tard et un 31 août xD Bonne lecture !**

 **Un grand merci à Labige pour ses corrections et son avis !**

* * *

— Rose, es-tu enfin prête ?

Rose Weasley soupira et arrangea son serre-tête. Ainsi, elle était parfaite. Cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, certes, mais elle avait besoin d'être jolie pour elle-même. Le Noël chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère Weasley ne réunissait que la famille et elle le déplorait quelque peu. Elle aurait bien aimé que soient invitées d'autres personnes, afin qu'elle puisse faire de nouvelles rencontres. Comme elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard !

— J'arrive Maman ! cria-t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant, finissant de mettre ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers au galop, Hugo pouffa de rire.

— Un problème, le Botruc ? siffla Rose en souriant à moitié.

— Rose, ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère, la sermonna sa mère.

— Il se moque de moi, je peux bien en faire autant !

Elle croisa le regard maternel et y vit une certaine perplexité.

— Quoi ?

Elle regarda son père, lequel s'occupait à regarder ailleurs, ne voulant pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Sa mère se mordit la lèvre avant de dire :

— Chérie, je sais que tu détestes que je critique tes vêtements mais… enfin tu ressembles à un sapin de Noël avec tous tes bijoux…

— Remarque, ça décorera chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère, renchérit Hugo en étouffant un rire moqueur. On te mettra sur la cheminée !

Rose se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose à redire de sa tenue, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire de toute façon. Elle avait juste voulu se faire jolie, alors oui, elle avait mis trois colliers, plus des boucles d'oreilles, plus des bracelets à chaque poignet, sans compter son serre-tête doré et ses trois bagues… Elle regarda son père, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à contempler sa cravate avec grand intérêt. Ron Weasley avait compris depuis très longtemps que se ranger du côté de qui que ce soit lui attirait des problèmes, aussi avait-il pris l'habitude de rester parfaitement neutre en ce qui concernait les disputes mère-fille.

— Très bien, je vais en enlever, soupira Rose.

Elle ne garda au final qu'un collier, une bague et deux bracelets. Sa mère lui sourit, visiblement contente de la voir faire preuve de bonne volonté. Mais Rose ne lui montra pas les deux colliers qu'elle avait cachés dans une poche de son gilet. Elle les remettrait là-bas et ils n'y verraient que du feu.

~o~O~o~

Ils transplanèrent au Terrier, arrivant ainsi juste après George et sa famille. Rose et Roxanne se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de se retrouver après plusieurs mois sans s'être vues. Les deux cousines étaient très amies, ayant le même âge à quelques mois près. Comme Rose, Roxanne rentrait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Leurs parents respectifs – particulièrement leurs mères – redoutaient de ce qui résulterait d'un tel duo car elles semblaient chacune avoir hérité des caractères… chahuteurs de leurs pères.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit en grand et Molly apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle leur ouvrit ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était tous les ans comme ça, Grand-Mère Molly les accueillait comme si elle ne les avait pas vus depuis l'année précédente alors que bien souvent, ils étaient passés au Terrier quelques jours plus tôt.

— Oh, Rose, Hugo te rattrape bientôt ma chérie, fit remarquer Molly. Fais attention, dans quelques années il sera bien plus grand.

Rose fit la moue, elle avait horreur qu'on ne mette pas en avant le fait qu'elle était la plus grande. Plus tard, elle mettrait des chaussures compensées, comme ça Hugo pourrait bien faire ce qu'il voudrait, elle resterait la plus grande ! Molly admira les tresses de Roxanne, un travail savamment exécuté par sa mère qui avait sans doute dû prendre plusieurs heures. Rose remit son serre-tête en place mais sa grand-mère ne fit pas de commentaire dessus. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû mettre plusieurs barrettes avec…

— Bill et Fleur sont déjà là, dit Molly en embrassant les parents. Ginny et Harry ne devraient pas tarder, et Percy et Audrey auront du retard.

— Percy en retard ? s'exclamèrent en chœur George et Ron.

Hermione et Angelina échangèrent un regard amusé et Molly les invita à entrer. Rose se précipita dans le salon, à la rencontre de ses trois cousins et de leurs parents. Victoire leur adressa un petit sourire sans montrer plus d'enthousiasme que cela. Rose était habituée, il fallait toujours qu'elle montre qu'elle était la plus âgée des cousins Weasley. Mais de toute façon, Rose savait bien que son comportement changerait du tout au tout dès que Teddy arriverait. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et cette fois elle ne manquerait pas de les observer.

— Rose, j'adore ton serre-tête ! s'exclama Dominique avec un grand sourire. Tu pourras me le prêter ?

— Oui, oui, après le repas, répondit Rose comme si elle faisait une grande faveur à sa cousine.

Dominique avait l'âge d'Hugo, mais celui-ci préférait passer du temps avec Louis plutôt qu'avec une fille. Rose aurait bien aimé pourtant qu'il s'en occupe de temps en temps pour qu'elle puisse bavarder avec Roxanne. Elle voulait notamment lui faire part de ses soupçons quant à Victoire et Teddy. Mais Dominique resta avec elles, refusant de les laisser seules, parce qu'elle aussi voulait parler de choses de grandes.

— Tu ne comprendras pas, lui dit Rose, nous on rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, on est vraiment grandes.

— Moi aussi je rentre bientôt à Poudlard ! s'exclama Dominique. Et puis vous n'êtes pas des adultes non plus…

— Bientôt, bientôt, ajouta Roxanne avec un petit sourire moqueur rappelant énormément celui que son père avait au même âge lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Dominique croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en boudant. Rose se doutait que ses parents viendraient bientôt la voir pour lui dire d'être plus gentille avec sa petite cousine, mais d'ici là elle allait en profiter pour parler à Roxanne. Elles allèrent s'asseoir près du sapin, là où il n'y avait personne alentour, pour pouvoir chuchoter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Je crois que Teddy et Victoire sont amoureux, Roxanne, murmura Rose surexcitée.

— Tu crois ? répondit sa cousine. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué… Teddy est notre cousin, quand même, on ne se marie pas entre cousins…

— Mais non, Teddy n'est pas notre cousin ! la corrigea Rose, un peu déçue que sa nouvelle suscite si peu d'enthousiasme chez sa cousine.

— C'est tout comme, on le voit tout le temps, pour moi il fait partie de la famille…

— Bon, on s'en fiche ! la coupa Rose. Le principal, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux, j'en suis sûre. Tu vas voir, ce soir !

Roxanne eut une petite moue perplexe, peu convaincue. Rose leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'incrédulité. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ça paraissait évident, ces choses là ? Même les adultes semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle décida de changer un peu de sujet et sortit de sa poche les deux colliers qu'elle avait cachés pour les montrer à sa cousine.

— Ils sont beaux, hein ? Maman ne veut pas que je les mette, elle dit que je ressemble à un sapin de Noël. Alors je les ai emportés en cachette…

— Ils sont trop beaux ! s'exclama Roxanne en en prenant un. Je peux les essayer ?

— Oui, mais pas longtemps, répondit Rose en grimaçant un peu.

— Oh, ça va, tu peux prêter, quand même…

Rose lui en tendit un bien malgré elle et Roxanne le mit aussitôt autour de son cou. Elle se regarda dans une boule de Noël qui faisait miroir et prit quelques poses pour voir comment il lui allait.

— Allez, c'est bon, tu me le rends maintenant, protesta Rose.

Roxanne l'enleva en soupirant et le rendit à sa cousine. Celle-ci mit les deux colliers en plus de celui qu'elle avait déjà. Définitivement, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Roxanne eut un sourire rêveur et dit :

— Ah, tu te rends compte, on rentre à Poudlard dans moins d'un an…

— Tu penses que tu iras dans quelle maison ?

— Je ne sais pas… j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor, comme Papa et Maman, répondit Roxanne avec un petit sourire incertain. Je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas si je vais à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, mais à Serpentard…

— Tu n'iras pas à Serpentard ! s'exclama Rose. C'est la maison des méchants.

— Rose ! s'exclama une voix au-dessus d'elle.

L'interpellée releva la tête et aperçut sa mère, les poings sur les hanches, l'air véritablement furieux.

— Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, Rose ! la sermonna Hermione. Serpentard est une maison d'élèves très intelligents, et même si quelques uns n'ont pas très bien tournés, ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

Un toussotement retentit derrière elle et Rose aperçut son père en train de rire doucement.

— Ron, je suis sérieuse, dit Hermione.

— Oh, mais je te crois, chérie, je te crois, répondit Ron en essayant de prendre un air très sérieux. Rose, il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles, voyons, ça ne se fait pas.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Elle adorait quand son père faisait semblant de la gronder pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Soudain leur attention fut détournée par des cris dans l'entrée et Rose reconnut la voix de ses cousins Potter. Elle et Roxanne se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. James attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Rose qui se retourna pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ça commençait et finissait en dispute, peu importe qui avait cherché l'autre.

— James ! s'exclama Ginny. Cette fois, ne viens pas pleurer, tu l'as bien cherché !

— Peste, siffla-t-il à l'attention de Rose.

— Crétin, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire dédaigneux et satisfait.

Les adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel mais n'intervinrent pas davantage. Les tempéraments des deux enfants faisaient des étincelles à chacune de leurs rencontres. Leur dispute la plus mémorable avait failli aboutir à la disparition des cheveux de James, quand Rose l'avait attaché à un poteau de torture et entrepris de « lui égaliser le scalp ». Harry était arrivé à temps pour éviter la catastrophe, mais James avait déjà une coupe de cheveux totalement dissymétrique. Il avait fallu quelques mois avant qu'il ne retrouve une tête normale, et il en gardait rancune à sa cousine.

On les sépara dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Rose ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son coin secret avec Roxanne. Elles recommencèrent à parler de choses éminemment importantes telles que la couleur des nouvelles chaussures de Rose et le magnifique bracelet de Roxanne jusqu'à ce que la voix de Molly retentisse :

— Ah, Teddy !

Rose et Roxanne bondirent et la première fixa attentivement Victoire, désireuse de prouver à sa cousine qu'elle avait raison. Victoire se leva aussitôt que Molly se réjouit de l'arrivée de Teddy. Elle arrangea ses cheveux de manière imperceptible et afficha une mine très sérieuse, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour de l'indifférence, mais Rose savait bien qu'il n'en était rien, elle en était sûre !

— Regarde, souffla-t-elle à Roxanne, elle fait sa princesse !

— Pas plus que d'habitude, je trouve, rétorqua sa cousine. Quand elle fait cette tête-là, je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas que j'aille l'embêter, mais c'est tout…

— Chut, tais-toi !

Teddy entra dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux, toujours d'une couleur un peu originale, étaient cette fois vert vif, presque assortis au sapin. Il salua tout le monde d'un grand sourire et Lily lui sauta dans les bras. Teddy passait une bonne partie de son temps chez les Potter, et il était un peu comme un grand frère pour les trois enfants. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et il travaillait comme assistant d'Auror au bureau de son parrain, en attendant de trouver peut-être quelque chose qui lui conviendrait mieux.

Rose s'empressa d'aller le saluer elle aussi, suivie de Roxanne. Bien sûr, comme elle s'y attendait, Victoire resta en retrait. C'était d'ailleurs particulièrement drôle de voir cette fille d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle jusqu'à en être hautaine devenir aussi timide et réservée. Rose était d'ailleurs surprise que Teddy n'ait rien remarqué, il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela au plus vite !

— Tu vois, elle ne vient pas le voir, insista Rose à voix basse. Je te dis qu'ils sont amoureux, Roxanne !

— Elle peut-être mais pas lui. Oh, et puis arrête, Rose ! Si ça se trouve ils se sont disputés et elle boude encore !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, rappelant énormément sa mère par ce geste, on se serait presque attendu à l'entendre marmonner : « Non mais vraiment… » Elle adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Roxanne quand Teddy se dirigea vers Victoire pour lui dire bonjour le plus naturellement du monde, montrant ainsi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout disputés. Victoire se mit à jouer avec ses mains et lorsque Rose tourna la tête vers ses cousins Potter, elle s'aperçut qu'eux aussi fixaient les deux adolescents avec grand intérêt. Ils n'avaient sans doute rien compris, surtout James, mais elle était contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à soupçonner quelque chose.

Lorsque les derniers invités furent arrivés – le fait que ce soit Percy, Audrey et leurs enfants ne manqua pas de déclencher quelques moqueries, que Percy accueillit avec le sourire de celui qui en a une longue habitude – Molly appela tout le monde à table. Rose insista pour s'asseoir à côté de Teddy, prétextant qu'elle voulait qu'il lui parle de Poudlard, des A.S.P.I.C et autres choses très importantes. Roxanne s'assit à côté d'elle, visiblement curieuse de voir comment Rose allait agir avec Teddy.

~o~O~o~

Persuadée d'être très subtile dans sa remarque, Rose chuchota à Teddy au beau milieu du plat principal :

— Tu as vu comme Victoire est jolie ?

Teddy émit un bruit très bizarre et Rose mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'étouffait avec son morceau de dinde. Heureusement, Charlie, assis à côté de lui, remédia à cela en lui donnant une tape vigoureuse dans le dos.

— Eh bien, Teddy ! Ca ne t'endurcit pas de travailler chez les Aurors !

La tablée éclata de rire et Teddy afficha un petit sourire en essayant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux larmoyants. Quand l'attention se fut détournée de lui, il se tourna vers Rose et lui adressa un petit sourire attendri en murmurant :

— Tu es mignonne, Rose.

— Mais non ! s'offusqua celle-ci, détestant qu'on la traite comme une gamine de cinq ans qui aurait fait un bonhomme en pâte à sel.

Mais il discutait déjà avec Charlie sans prêter plus attention à elle. Rose croisa le regard de sa mère et lut sur ses lèvres de ne pas déranger Teddy avec ses bêtises. Pourquoi personne ne la croyait ? C'était agaçant, à force ! Elle vit Victoire aux prises avec sa propre mère qui l'incitait à arranger ses cheveux et à les attacher.

— Ca va, Maman, souffla Victoire, ils sont très bien comme ça.

— Ce n'est pas correct de rester avec les cheveux détachés, Victoire, la sermonna Fleur. Mets au moins cette pince !

— On n'est plus au Moyen Âge, les filles ont le droit de découvrir leurs jambes et de se promener les cheveux détachés, soupira-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule exaspéré.

Rose se tourna vers Teddy dans l'espoir de lui demander une fois encore de manière subtile ce que lui préférait mais il semblait déterminé à ne pas lui accorder d'attention. Allons bon, il le faisait exprès ? Elle se renfrogna un peu et continua de manger en silence.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter avec ça ? lui demanda Roxanne avec un sourire.

Rose ne répondit pas et croisa les bras.

— Rose, tes coudes ! s'exclama sa mère. Pas sur la table, je te l'ai déjà dit.

A contrecœur l'intéressée obéit. Elle détestait être ridiculisée devant la famille, elle était sûre que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, sans se rendre compte que les autres avaient repris leurs conversations sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers Teddy qui discutait à présent avec Victoire, assise face à lui. Elle lui demandait si les A.S.P.I.C étaient si difficiles que cela, s'il y avait des risques de tous les louper… Rose entendit son père chuchoter à sa mère :

— Tu sais qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un, avec ses angoisses scolaires ?

— Oh, ça va, hein, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Rose sourit, elle adorait voir ses parents se taquiner. Elle se dit que plus tard, elle se marierait avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne supportait pas, pour pouvoir lui lancer des piques à longueur de journée, ce serait très drôle. Elle continua à observer Teddy. Lorsque celui-ci avança sa main, elle se redressa, persuadée qu'il allait prendre celle de Victoire. Mais non, il se contenta de jouer avec une miette de pain. Rose se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse une nouvelle fois, ça ne pouvait pas continuer !

— Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? murmura Roxanne, dont le regard brillant trahissait l'impatience.

— Attends, j'ai un super plan. Observe l'artiste !

Rose se décala vers Teddy et se colla contre lui. Eh bien oui, quel meilleur moyen que rendre Victoire jalouse pour l'obliger à montrer ses sentiments ? Teddy baissa la tête et haussa un sourcil dans une mimique comique.

— Rose, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Tu n'aimes pas ? s'offusqua-t-elle, un peu surprise.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais là, tu m'empêches de lever mon bras pour manger.

Rose se renfrogna et regarda Victoire, laquelle pouffait de rire, l'air nullement jaloux ou indigné. C'était peine perdue, jamais elle n'y arriverait…

~o~O~o~

La fin du repas se déroula tranquillement, mis à part le fait que James et Albus commencèrent à se jeter des boules de mie mouillées d'un bout à l'autre de la table, et que l'une d'elles atterrit dans les cheveux de Dominique qui se mit à crier comme si une armée de Quintapeds étaient à ses trousses.

Puis tout le monde se leva pour aller offrir les cadeaux. C'était le moment que préférait Rose, elle adorait recevoir les cadeaux de ses oncles et tantes, ils la gâtaient beaucoup. Elle entrevit le moyen de faire une nouvelle tentative… Lorsque tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, elle marcha à côté de Teddy et lui demanda :

— Tu vas offrir quoi à Victoire ?

— Tu verras bien, fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

— Oh, dis-moi ! Et je te dirai si ça peut lui plaire, après tout je suis une fille moi aussi…

Teddy sourit et s'abaissa à son niveau pour lui murmurer :

— Un bracelet de turquoises. Alors, ça lui plaira ?

— Oh oui, sûrement beaucoup ! s'exclama Rose sans demander ce qu'étaient les turquoises, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais pourquoi un bracelet ? Pourquoi pas une bague ?

— Parce qu'une bague, il faut la choisir soi-même pour être sûr qu'elle sera de la bonne taille. Un bracelet il peut être un peu trop grand, ce n'est pas grave.

— Tu aurais pu emmener Victoire chez le bijoutier…

Teddy sourit en se relevant et ne répondit pas. Rose le suivit au salon et la distribution des cadeaux commença. Cette année, Rose fut plus distraite que jamais, il fallut quasiment l'appeler deux fois pour chaque cadeau alors que d'ordinaire, elle était plus alerte qu'un renard à l'affût. Et pour cause, elle observait attentivement Teddy et Victoire, mais aucun d'eux ne montrait envers l'autre une attirance quelconque. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait rêvé…

— A quoi tu penses, Rose ? s'énerva Hugo alors que Bill l'appelait pour la troisième fois afin de lui donner son cadeau. Tu es ailleurs ?

Rose lui tira la langue et reçut son cadeau avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle le déballait, une main pressa son épaule et elle se retourna. Roxanne lui montrait quelque chose du doigt, discrètement. Rose tourna la tête tout aussi discrètement pour voir Teddy offrir son bracelet à Victoire et le lui passer au poignet. Le sourire de Victoire était éclatant. Rose s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou, et qu'elle l'embrasse, comme font tous les amoureux… Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de le remercier.

— Je crois que tu avais raison, Rose, murmura Roxanne.

Rose eut le même sourire énigmatique que Teddy tantôt. Elle l'avait bien dit…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je sais que c'est assez bateau et vu et revu comme situation : tous les Weasley réunis au Terrier pour Noël, aucune tension, alors que sérieusement, dans quelle famille nombreuse n'y a-t-il pas 2 cousins qui ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, deux tantes qui se détestent...? Mais voilà, c'était Noël, je voulais écrire un texte léger et joyeux, j'espère que c'est réussi :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
